boo-tillicious
by necking
Summary: "I think it's a mistletoe. Maybe y'all should kiss?" He winked, and Trini rolled her eyes at him. In the process of Trini wordlessly sassing him, the yellow ranger didn't notice Kim's face change from confused, to annoyed, to excited, after the mention of kissing. (happy halloween)


"Trini, why does this jack-o-lantern just have a triangle carved into it?"

"Trig is the devil's spawn, Kim."

Trini _hated_ Halloween, and all its dumb traditions- handing out free candy, dressing up in dumb costumes, teenagers pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims just for the _trick_ portion of it, etc., etc. But the one thing she _could_ tolerate was how it gave her and other fellow teenagers the excuse to drink on yet another arbitrary holiday.

Which was how she found herself setting up decorations for a _Halloween_ themed party at none other than Kimberly Hart's house, her best friend who she may have just been _slightly_ crushing on for the past few months.

Kim turned from hanging up her bat decorations to roll her eyes playfully at Trini. "That's just because that's the only unit you don't get."

"You'd understand if your math mark dropped from a 97 to an 87 after just one unit," Trini muttered bitterly, carving yet another triangle into a pumpkin, this time an isosceles.

Kim nodded sympathetically at that, but her words didn't match her actions, "it's okay to be afraid of shapes, T," she teased.

"Fuck you, Hart, I'm not afraid of triangles."

"What was that game, again? Zelda?" Kim asked, not quite finished, "does the triforce symbol _trigi_ you?"

Trini glared at Kim, but it was softened by the slight grin on her face. _Why_ she had a crush on Kim, it was unknown to Trini.

That was a lie. Kim was hot. And other things that Trini would never say out loud that would ruin her _rep_ , so she tried not to give it too much thought.

"You gonna dress up as a triangle for my party, or would you just scare yourself when you looked in the mirror?" Kim continued, despite Trini's silence.

Trini glared one last time at Kim, before turning her attention back to her jack-o-lantern, straightening out the edges of her triangle. "Fuck _off_ , Kim," she said, chuckling under her breath, and Kim's smile widened even more, her eyes twinkling in a way that the yellow ranger didn't quite understand, "you know I'm not dressing up."

There was a loud noise- Kim dropping her fake bat decorations, Trini noticed the black plastic on the floor, and only noticed Kim's slightly shocked face after, when she looked up.

"What do you _mean_ you're not 'dressing up?'"

Trini shrugged, "you knew this already," she pointed out, "I told you, like, last week, when you invited me."

"Not funny," Kim said, straightening her back and crossing her arms. "C'mon. Where's your costume?"

"I'm not kidding, Kim. I don't have a costume," she stated, foolishly thinking that Kim would just let it go, "I could not care _less_ about this holiday."

Keyword: _foolishly._

 _"_ Trini, what the hell? It's a costume party!" Kim exclaimed, suddenly in front of the shorter girl, taking the carving knife away from her. They were friends, but Trini still put up her guard. She was the one who wasn't armed, after all.

"Relax," Trini said, trying to get Kim to calm down. "I can go as the yellow ranger, but as her normal identity when she's _not_ the yellow ranger."

Kim narrowed her eyes at that, and Trini tried not to visibly shrink back. "That's literally you."

Trini grinned sheepishly, trying to make light of the situation so Kim's anger wouldn't suddenly flare up again, "exactly."

"You can't go as yourself," Kim deadpanned, her arms crossing over her front into a menacing stance.

"Fine, here," Trini conceded, uncharacteristically batting her eyelashes and flipping her hair over her shoulder like some runway model, "I'll go as the most beautiful girl in the world."

Kim scoffed, and Trini relaxed at the action, seeing that Kim had noticeably cooled down, "you can't be that since that's _my_ costume," she joked.

"You just said you can't go as yourself," Trini retorted smoothly, the words not quite registering in her head in time.

The pink ranger blushed bright red at that, and picked up one of Trini's triangle jack-o-lanterns off the table to distract herself from the comment, "you can try all you want, but flattery will get you nowhere," she said, trying to keep her voice in a casual tone to hide the shake in her voice, "you're still gonna end up wearing a real costume."

"Fine," Trini groaned, deciding it'd probably be easier to just accept the dumb costume and move on instead of standing her ground and getting Kim _pissed_ again. "Just don't let it be something embarrassing."

"Are you _seeing_ my costume?" Kim questioned, slightly offended that Trini believed it was even in Kim's capacity that she could make her look bad, "it'll be sick as hell."

She furrowed her brow, and tilted her head in confusion at Kim. "Right, yeah," she said, scratching the back of her head, "what're you meant to be?"

"Wh-ex _cuse_ me," she sputtered, wounded that Trini couldn't tell what she'd dressed up as, even though she'd spent hours working on her costume. She gestured to her tattered sleeves and haggard appearance, "I'm a zombie, see?" And trying to recover, she winked, and continued, "can I eat you out?"

Trini's brows shot up sarcastically, effectively hiding the effect Kim's words had on her now red ears, "right. My mistake- ratty clothes? Dirty face? I just thought you were dressed as a peasant from the 1400s."

Kim's scowl returned, her smile melting off her face quickly, to morph into narrowed eyes, "rude. Just for that," Kim said, grabbing one of the white table cloths off a nearby table from under the snacks. (That was impressive. Trini knew they were rangers, but that was some magician level stuff. Nothing that had been on top of the table cloth moved at all!)

"You can have this as your costume," she went on, snatching a pair of scissors from behind Trini. The yellow ranger put her arms up for mercy, afraid Kim was going to hurt her, but calmed down slightly when she watched Kim point the scissors into the cloth to cut two holes into it. Then, she held out the final product out to Trini.

Trini stared at the fabric in Kim's hand. "What the fuck."

"Take it," Kim insisted, shoving the cloth into Trini's hands when she didn't move, "you can be a sheet ghost."

Trini frowned, but it was quickly replaced with a sly smile. "Not even a good quality ghost?"

Kim gave her a confused look, not quite understanding the joke. "Wha-? Oh," she glared playfully then, "wow. That was a sheet-y pun."

"If it was, then why'd you repeat it?"

She waved Trini off then, trying to move onto a new topic. "Anyway," she said, nonchalantly, "this is a great costume. I've so many lines for it."

Trini's head shot up at that, her eyes widened in fear as Kim's smirk continued to grow, "don't."

"You look boo-tilicious."

"Kim."

"Of course you're a ghost. You've been haunting my dreams all night."

"Kim, I swear to God-" she started, the heat from her ears spreading onto her face and neck.

"Can I call you my boo?"

Trini turned away quickly, raising her hands up to her face to better hide her embarrassment, "oh my God," she groaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

"I probably have more- give it time," Kim waved off, chuckling as she mentioned it.

Not looking up from her previous position, "I'm going to avoid you for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, her voice now sounding concerned. The yellow ranger finally met her eye, curious to see why she was suddenly so serious.

"I heard this house is haunted," Kim went on, and Trini rolled her eyes again, "we should probably stick together."

"This is literally your house."

Kim whistled, "maybe so, Trini, but I'm seeing a _pretty_ spooky ghost right in front of me-" but she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing, followed by a familiar voice.

"I've got the booze! Let me in!"

The two girls shared a look, before speaking at the same time.

"Zack."

"Zack, what're you even meant to be?"

Zack scoffed, quickly swallowing the gulp of beer he'd taken from his red solo cup. "A vampire," he said, gesturing to his cape. "Duh."

The party had just started, but the amount of attendees seemed to have been enough for a full party. However, Kim had never been one to half ass a party, and even though there was already a fairly sizeable crowd at her house, it was safe to say that those were only half the people who had been invited.

"Then where are your fangs?"

He'd left them at home, figuring that if he wore them to the party, he'd probably lose them. Now, though, he was starting to realize he just looked like some guy with a black blanket tied around his neck.

"Why, Jay-Jay?" Zack asked, his eyes glinting as he did so, "you wanna get bit? Did you wanna do some _necking_?"

Jason blushed, before yanking his boyfriend by the collar so that he could whisper into his ear. "Stop it," he scolded him, "we are in _public_."

Zack chuckled, pulling back to look at Jason properly, "that's okay, babe," he winked, causing Jason to turn even more red, "I can whisper, too. Do you wanna get out of here so I can dick you do-?"

"Zack," Jason snapped, cutting him off. He was so red, he may as well have been in his ranger armour. "The party literally just started twenty minutes ago. That'd be so rude."

"So it's out of politeness, then? Not because you don't want to?"

"Not the point."

"I doubt Kimmy will mind, Red," Zack insisted, stroking Jason's arm.

Jason's resistance almost faded, until he shook his head out of the trance, and stepped away from Zack. "I'm sure she will," he said, blinking, "look at all the effort put into this party," he gestured at the decorations, "and if she doesn't notice, I'm sure Trini will. You did say she helped with decorations, right?"

Zack sighed. "Well, yeah, but like-"

"-they're gonna notice dude," Jason interrupted him, sure Zack's argument would be invalid (or too convincing.) "We're like, their a-list friends. Maybe if we were less important and d-list, like Katherine or Tommy, they wouldn't notice."

"Fine," the black ranger begrudgingly agreed, crossing his arms.

Jason nodded, took a sip of his beer, and started to let himself relax again.

Until Zack started to grin again, the mischievous glint in his eyes back.

"... What're you planning?" Jason asked, his eyes narrowed and suspicions high.

"Who says I'm planning?" Still with a stupid grin on his face.

"Your face does. You look like you're gonna fuck shit up," Jason insisted, his guard up.

Zack Taylor had a lot of different ways to smirk, and Jason Scott knew what they all looked like, and what all their meanings were. There was the half-lidded-eye smirk, which meant he was contentedly tipsy, and the crinkled-eye-lopsided smile, because Zack didn't know how to smile properly without looking like an asshole.

In this case, Zack's eyes were narrowed, and the corner of one side of his lips was curled up in what he probably thought was discreet, which could only mean one thing.

His eyes widened, the realization setting in. "Zack, I'm not having sex with you in the pool again. We almost got caught last time, and we _both_ got blue-balled."

Zack chuckled at that, the surprise on his face mixed with amusement. "Okay, not what I was planning, but if that's what you want, I wouldn't be opposed to it." The red ranger opened his mouth to disagree with that statement, but Zack continued on, "I just figured I could solve the 'noticing' problem."

Jason let himself relax a bit at those words, but his eyes were still narrowed, trying to see if Zack would elaborate. When he didn't, he took a sip of his beer again, and leaned back onto the table. "Just don't… let me be a part of it."

"I'm just gonna make them make out so we can dip soon," he shrugged, carefully gauging his boyfriend's reaction.

"If Kim asks, I didn't agree," Jason said, letting Zack know he had his approval.

"She won't find out."

"I'm just saying, this costume was definitely worth it."

"Kim, I can't see half the time. You're shit at cutting eyeholes."

"Well, maybe if you brought your own costume, you wouldn't have this problem," Kim said, annoyingly smug, while she poured in more punch into her solo cup.

Trini glared at her, but the effect was lost by the white sheet over her eyes. She glared harder when Kim laughed at her. She could just take the costume off, but she couldn't risk watching Kim's face drop knowing she was the cause.

"Wow, guys, would you look at that?" A voice said from out of nowhere, interrupting whatever new sheet ghost joke Kim was about to throw Trini's way.

"What?" Kim asked, still giggling at Trini's face.

Trini turned to look at the second bane of her existence, noticing his arm was raised above her and Kim's heads. "What the fuck," she said, not as a question, but a bewildered statement.

"I think it's a mistletoe. Maybe y'all should kiss?" He winked, and Trini rolled her eyes at him.

In the process of Trini wordlessly sassing him, the yellow ranger didn't notice Kim's face change from confused, to annoyed, to excited, after the mention of _kissing._

"Zack, that's a marijuana leaf," she stated, still oblivious to Kim's reaction to the possibility of kissing Trini for _reasons._

Zack shrugged, a lopsided grin on his face. "420, Snoop Dogg wants you to kiss."

Trini rolled her eyes again, the blush on her neck threatening to spill over onto her face. "Shut up, asswipe," she said, grabbing Kim's hand to pull her away from Zack.

He watched as they walked away, and scrambled to think of a new plan. He needed something to get them to kiss, and _fast._

There was only one thing to do.

"Did somebody say bodyshots?" He yelled loudly, grabbing the attention of not just the pink and yellow ranger, but other partygoers as well.

Trini's eyes widened when she realized he was staring at her. "No, Zack, literally nobody said that-!"

But Kim cut her off with a calming hand to the shorter girl's arm. "Sh, sweetheart, let the man talk," she said, her interest definitely piqued.

"Yeah, wow, I think somebody did," Zack continued, grinning at Kim's eagerness, "anyway, maybe y'all should go first? Since Kim is the host and all, it makes sense."

Kim nodded to every single one of his words, pulling Trini with her as she stepped closer to Zack, "yeah, that makes sense, _we,_ " Trini squeaked at the 'we,' "should go first."

"So do you or Trini wanna drink first?"

"Zack, this is dumb- I'm not doing this," Trini said, her face flushed and palms sweaty. She was unsure how Kim was reacting to her nervousness, and if she was being completely obvious about her attraction to the other girl.

"Hold up," Kim said, turning to Trini. Her face had fallen since Trini had spoken, and Trini didn't really have time to read into it, because Kim was biting her lip now, looking absolutely _adorable_. "Why not?"

She almost forgot to answer, distracted by Kim's cute face, until Zack nudged her, urging her to stay in the present. "Oh, uh, body shots are dumb," she stuttered, trying to remember her reasoning, "everything is salty, and you basically have to lick off somebody else's sweat."

"Whoa, baby, don't knock it till you try it," Kim said, eyebrows raised at how _against_ body shots Trini seemed to be. She felt it was almost unfair that Trini didn't understand the beauty of body shots. "Have you ever even done one before?"

"Well… no," Trini said, feeling sheepish, "but they seem dumb."

Kim made a weird noise then, sounding like something between a pterodactyl and a chipmunk, before turning to Zack, "dude, we gotta _convert_ her."

He grinned, suppressing the urge to rub his hands together like villains do in cheesy cartoons when their plans are going perfectly. "That's my girl."

Before Trini knew it, they were all in the kitchen, and she was being guided to sit onto the countertop by Kim, while Zack seemed to pop out of nowhere with the appropriate drinks in his hand, as if this was some sort of choreographed dance they'd been practicing for months.

Kim winked at her, and lifted her onto the table with ease. Her costume was on the floor, somehow forgotten. "I'll take the shot, you can just lie down for now," she grinned, her voice low, "then you don't need to worry about licking my sweat."

By now, a sizeable crowd had begun to form, an audience to watch Kim, the host, take a body shot off of Trini's (confused) body.

"Kim, you can't be serious," the yellow ranger said, everything moving too fast for her to properly think.

Zack seemed to return from somewhere, where, Trini wasn't sure, (she hadn't even noticed him leave) with a salt shaker in his hand.

"Oh, honey, she's so serious," Zack said, while he snatched the lime out of somebody's cocktail in the crowd.

He handed a shot of tequila from the table to Kim, who took it wordlessly, and with half-lidded eyes, turned to Trini, and said, "okay, now take your shirt off."

Trini gulped, somehow more nervous than she'd been earlier. Her body didn't seem to be connected to her brain, though, because her shirt was off a second later.

She recovered quickly from the shock of surprising herself, "fine, but only because I want to, not because you told me to." It was a weak attempt at trying to regain some control from the situation, but that didn't seem to matter, because Kim was pushing her down from her upright position on the table so that she was lying down on her back.

Kim nodded at Zack, and he stepped forward with the salt shaker to neatly sprinkle a line of salt in between her breasts, while Trini watched in bewilderment. When he was satisfied with his work, he calmly placed the stolen lime into her mouth, effectively stopping her from scolding him about his choice on the placement of salt.

"Thank me later, Little Yellow," Zack smirked, saluting at her as he disappeared into the crowd.

Trini didn't really have time to process his words, since Kim had placed her shot onto Trini's naval, and goosebumps had formed around the area from the cold glass.

"Get it, Kim!" A voice said from the crowd, as Kim hopped up onto the countertop to straddle Trini.

The pink ranger smirked down at Trini, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, the bashful action not matching what she did next.

She practically dove in between Trini's boobs to lick the salt off, and Trini was just proud that she hadn't made any audible noise. (Maybe a little ashamed at how she'd instinctively reached up to pull Kim's head closer to her, but she thankfully stopped before her hands could make any contact)

Then, Kim went lower, taking the shot from her stomach and gulping it down fast, before setting the glass down on the table.

Climbing back up so that her face was now level with Trini's she fucking _winked_ at her before taking the lime from Trini's mouth, her tongue brushing briefly against Trini's lips to properly grip the lime in her own mouth.

The crowd cheered as Kim threw the lime carelessly behind her, but Kim was still staring at Trini, her pupils dilated and breathing heavy.

"So, body shots," Kim said in a raspy voice, and she clearly knew what it was doing to Trini, because she licked her lips slowly as she said the next part, "still dumb?"

"Uh," Trini started eloquently, but she was saved from embarrassing herself further, when Katherine Hillard had suddenly burst from the crowd, an assortment of keys in her hand.

"Not to break this up, but Tommy's accidentally locked himself in the washroom again," she said, the keys jingling, "and I'm not really sure which one will let him out."

Kim sighed, as if this was the _worst thing_ that could happen to her in this moment. She begrudgingly got off of Trini, and Trini copied her actions, also getting off the table.

"Hand me the keys, Kat," Kim said, walking away with her shoulders slumped. Trini tugged her shirt on and watched as the two girls made their way to the washroom, the partygoers from the crowd moving up to do their own body shots.

"Okay, Jace, can we go now?" Zack asked, his jacket already on over his cape and Jason's keys in his hand.

Jason chuckled at his haste, taking the keys from his boyfriend. "Where'd you put them now?"

"They're probably in the kitchen, fucking right now," Zack grinned, looking proud of himself, then he tugged on Jason's hand, "c'mon, let's go."

But Jason didn't move, instead fixated on the sight behind Zack.

"No, they're not," Jason said, before Zack could ask him what was wrong, "Trini's in the kitchen, just chilling alone."

"What-?" Zack turned, trying to make sure Jason wasn't wrong, "fuck," he cursed, "just give me a minute, babe," he said, pecking Jason quickly on the lips.

Jason chuckled at Zack's antics, going back to watching the game of beer pong in front of him. Technically, they could leave in twenty minutes and it wouldn't be rude, but something was a little funny about making Zack wait so long.

He took a short swig of beer from his near empty bottle, and smiled as he watched Zack scramble to form a game of _7 Minutes of Heaven_ in the living room.

How Trini ended up in another one of Zack's party schemes again, she wasn't sure. But Kim was on her lap while Adam Park reached over to spin the bottle, so maybe she wasn't one to complain.

"Uh uh," Zack said, slapping Adam's hand before he could even _touch_ the bottle to see who would spend 7 minutes in heaven (the closet) with him. "I think Kim should go first. It's her party, right?"

Adam gave him a weird look, clutching at his slapped hand to soothe it, "you can't just keep using that same excuse."

"Sorry, what is that, your fifth beer? And you didn't bring anything to the party, either?" Zack asked, and Adam pointedly glared, but shut up. "Go ahead, Kim," Zack nodded at her.

Kim shrugged at the exchange, but spun the bottle anyway.

It turned and turned. Zack waited anxiously, hoping that it landed on Trini so he could leave.

Trini was also rather tense for different reasons, both wanting the bottle to not stop on anybody but her, but also not wanting to be alone with Kim for 7 minutes.

Then the bottle stopped, and Trini frowned. Zack almost screamed.

It stopped on the person exactly across from Kim, and she looked up from the bottle to see who it was.

"Oh, uh," Katherine said, when she realized the bottle had pointed at her, but before she could say anything else, Zack nudged the bottle not-so-discreetly, so that it landed back on Kim, or in this case, _Trini._

He made sure to stare everyone down in the circle with a menacing look, daring someone to say something, like 'that's against the rules,' but nobody said anything.

Trini refrained from saying anything, mainly out of shock, but also because she'd rather it was her than Katherine Hillard.

"Wow, Trini, what a coincidence," Zack grinned, when he was sure no one would argue. "Guess you gotta spend 7 minutes in heaven with your girl."

Kim stood up from Trini's lap and helped the shorter girl up by tugging on her hand, and she was helpless to doing anything except following Kim.

They made their way past Zack into the closet, but not before he heard Trini mutter, "she's not my girl."

"Yet," Zack whispered back, grinning as he watched Trini flip the bird at him before she followed Kim into the closet.

"They're in the closet now, Jason, let's go, let's go!" Zack insisted, grabbing Jason's wrist and tugging him to the front door.

Jason laughed at the absurdity of that sentence, and let himself be pulled away. Whether they were really chosen for 7 minutes or not, they'd stayed for the polite full hour before properly leaving the party, so Kim couldn't really give them shit for it later.

When they were seated in the car, Zack turned to him expectantly.

"Your house, or the pit?"

Jason backed the truck up, pulling into the street, before turning to grin at his boyfriend. "It's Halloween," he pointed out, "how about we get festive and try that old abandoned house on Fourth?"

"So, uh, Zack is definitely super subtle, huh?" Kim asked, after the door had shut behind her.

The closet was smaller than she'd originally guessed, with her pressed up uncomfortably against the door and her entire front squashed against Trini's. She could basically feel Trini's breath on her neck.

"Oh, God, don't even get me started," Trini groaned, trying to sound annoyed and not distracted by how close Kim was standing next to her, "he probably just thought it would be funny or something," she chuckled nervously.

There was a thud against the other side of the door, no doubt the other people from the game pressing their ears against it to listen.

Kim laughed nervously as well, also having a hard time trying to stay disaffected. "Yeah, it's like he wants us to... kiss or something." She could normally play it cool, but when your crush was pressed against you, it was kind of hard to think straight. (Pun intended)

"Yeah, something like that," she agreed, awkwardly, "what a prankster."

Then, a voice from outside called out, and Trini vaguely registered it as Adam's, "all I hear is talking! I'm not hearing any kissing!"

They stared at each other, the blush now completely taking over their faces, but unseen in the dark.

"We don't _have_ to kiss!" Trini called out back to him, not noticing Kim's face fall, "it's not in the rules."

"Then why'd you let Zack rig the game?" He retorted. "Just kiss, you cowards!"

A pause again. This time, they weren't looking at each other, and actively choosing to _avoid_ eye contact.

"Um," Trini started eloquently, trying to break the silence, but not actually knowing what else to say.

Kim shifted uncomfortably in her limited space, not being able to change her position at all against the door, "yeah, um," she said, but her voice lowered to a whisper, "do you wanna?"

Trini's breath caught. Did Kimberly Hart really ask her if she wanted to make out in the closet? "Like… kiss?" She asked, the irony of it all not lost on her.

"Yeah, kiss?"

"Um," she said again.

"Or, like, we don't have to," Kim hastily replied, trying not to seem overeager, "we can just make a bunch of noises instead to make it sound like we are, like in _Easy_ _A_."

Trini felt her heart sink at the words. She was so close to kissing Kim, but she wasn't quick enough. "Yeah, yeah, that sounds like a good idea," she agreed, "like we're cheating the system."

Then, Kim winked at her, and released the _filthiest_ moan from her mouth.

The sound sent goosebumps down Trini's back, but she focused again on the present situation, "Kim, what the hell?" she whispered. She didn't expect it to get r-rated so fast.

"Get it, Kim!" Another voice said from out the door. It was probably the same person from when they were doing body shots.

But Kim just winked at her, and mouthed the words, ' _just trust me_ ,' before she started banging against the door repeatedly, "oh my God, Trini, I can't believe how wet you are! There's already three in there and they just keep going in!

Trini gave her a distressed look, and this time said her voice in her regular volume, "Kim!" She scolded her, but to the outsiders, it sounded like she was playing along.

The pink ranger gave her a thumbs up, so as to say, ' _good addition to our little skit,'_ and continued on with the dirty talk, " _Trini,_ that's my _entire fist holy shit!_ " Kim said, and bit into her fist to keep from laughing.

At this point in time, Trini was completely flustered. She figured two could play at this game. "Oh God, Kim, what the hell? Your pussy smells _nasty!_ "

A voice sounded through the door again, a guy's this time, and it was safe to assume it was Adam's, "ew!"

"Trini, too far," Kim whispered, shaking her head.

"I mean, wow, so much flavour!" The yellow ranger tried to recover, but cringed at her own words.

Kim bit into her fist again, trying to stop from laughing, before she let herself speak again, "just stop," she chuckled, "let me do the talking. Just act like you're finishing."

"Fine," Trini muttered, agreeing so their act could still be salvaged, "yeah, that's the spot, just keep doing that," she moaned, and Kim felt her eyes widen from how _real_ it sounded.

She tried not to think about whether or not that's what Trini _really_ sounded like in bed, and focused on the task at hand, "good, good, now big finish," Kim whispered.

Then, Trini let out a loud moan, one that put Kim's first moan to shame.

The taller girl felt a heat start at the apex of her thighs, and cleared her throat. "Nice," she meekly whispered, her voice coming out strained.

Before she could say anything else to embarrass herself further, though, there was a knocking at the door, followed by Adam's voice, "okay, yeah, I think that's enough," he said, his voice sounding similar to Kim's, "you're two minutes over time so we'll just let you clean up and you can come out whenever."

The two girls shared a look in the closet. Kim was just trying to regain her senses when she caught Trini smiling at her. She grinned back on instinct, and reached over to mess up her hair and ruffle her appearance.

"What're you doing?" Trini asked, when Kim unbuttoned her pants.

Kim messed up her own hair and adjusted her shirt so that it was worn askew before she replied, "just trying to make it more realistic."

And then she opened the door to the sound of everybody cheering, while Trini followed, still slightly dazed.

 **Trini (1:18am):**

bill, do you mind picking me up from kims?

She pushed her phone back into her pocket after the text sent, and waited on Kim's front porch's steps.

Kim had disappeared a while ago, shortly after their encounter in the closet. Something about kids from their school trying to egg her house, (Trini could only assume it was Kim's old group of friends, judging from the sound of how _pissed_ Kim sounded) but that was a few hours ago.

 _Maybe 7 Minutes in Heaven was too weird,_ she thought glumly, and internally cursed Zack. She'd noticed Kim had gone rather silent at the end of it, and it seemed like something was bothering her, but Trini hadn't really thought much about it.

"There you are," a voice said from behind her, and Trini felt her heartbeat speed up.

 _Stay cool, stay cool,_ Trini thought, before turning to greet her, "Kim," she said, smiling, "didn't know you were looking for me."

"Well, I was," Kim started, moving to sit next to her on the steps, "but when I came back inside, you were gone."

 _Right._ Trini had stepped outside for the remainder of the party, needing fresh air after hearing a possible preview of what Kim _might_ sound like in bed. "My bad."

The pink ranger chuckled, nudging their shoulders together, "it's cool. But you missed apple bobbing and a game of suck and blow."

Trini scrunched her nose at that, "maybe it's best I stepped out then," she chuckled.

There was a silence again, but this time, with more tension. Trini wanted to say something, something along the lines of, ' _so, I can't stop thinking about the closet, and, is that really what you sound like?'_ or maybe something more vanilla, like _'hey I might have a crush on you. Happy halloween,'_ but neither sounded too promising.

She turned to look at Kim, trying to find the words to form a sentence that sounded _right,_ that sounded _worthy_ of Kim's ears, only to see that Kim seemed to be struggling with what to say too.

"The closet," Kim said first, before Trini could even figure out what Kim might be struggling to say. "That was-"

But she was interrupted by a car pulling up in front of her house on the street.

Trini vaguely registered that it looked a lot like Billy's car.

"Is that Billy?" Kim asked, but her question was answered by the tall boy stepping out of the car.

He waved at them as he got closer, his friendly face smiling as he did so.

"Hey guys," he greeted them, jingling his keys around as he came to halt in front of them.

Trini nodded at him as she stood up, while Kim waved, with a polite, "hey, Bill."

"I'm just here to pick Trini up," he said, when Kim still looked confused.

"Also, good driving practice," Trini chimed in, still staring at Kim. "Anyway, what was it that you were about to tell me?"

Billy looked between the two, watching as Trini's face stayed quizzical, and Kim's face went from pale, to a quick recovered smile.

"Nothing that can't wait," Kim said, waving her off.

Trini frowned. She was sure Kim was going to say something _important,_ or at least something about whatever was going on between them.

"You sure?" Trini asked. If Kim was really about to confess, it would make sense for her to not want to say it in front of Billy.

Kim shook her head, trying to make whatever she had to say sound like less of a big deal, "yeah, yeah, it's no problem."

Shrugging, Trini turned to Billy, who seemed to not have much to say about the matter, judging by the nonchalant look on his face.

"Okay," the yellow ranger said, giving in easily. She figured it would be a pretty uncomfortable scene if Billy was present for that admission, so she turned away and started walking with Billy towards his car. "Bye, Kim," she called out, taking a brief look at the girl who seemed to have more to say.

They were still on Kim's street when Trini spoke, trying to keep her mind out of wondering what Kim had been meaning to say.

"Thanks for picking me up, by the way," Trini said, grateful that the boy who was once terribly afraid of being behind the wheel had so willingly agreed to go out of his way to pick her up.

He smiled, but he kept his eyes on the road. "That's what friends are for."

There was a silence for a bit, as Trini turned into the next street.

"So how was the party?" He asked, breaking the silence. He'd been invited, but ultimately decided not to go, never being one to enjoy crowds and loud music, or alcohol. Besides, he had a project he'd been working on for weeks, and didn't want to take a break from it.

"It was alright," Trini sighed, watching the streetlights pass by in a blur of motion down the street, "Kim made me dress up."

Still keeping his eyes on the road, "oh yeah?" He questioned, "what as?"

"A sheet ghost," she chuckled. She briefly thought back to Kim's overjoyed face when she put on the costume, which transitioned into thoughts of Kim and the _closet._ There was no way she was ever going to get _that sound_ out of her mind.

He laughed, "wish I could've seen that."

Trini grinned, the memory of how _shitty_ the costume was running through her mind, " _I_ couldn't even see. The eyeholes were in the wrong place."

He hummed, and there was once again another pause in conversation.

Trini was left alone yet again in her thoughts, and unable to help herself, went back to wondering what Kim had meant to say. It was starting to bother her more than she had anticipated, the night feeling incomplete without it, and she felt herself frowning.

"Are you okay?" Billy asked, noticing she seemed to be upset about something.

Trini nodded, but then realized Billy couldn't really see the action from focusing on the road. "Yeah, um, I just forgot my costume at Kim's house."

"Do you want me to turn around?"

"No, no," she started, but then paused, thinking about the costume. It was probably still on the kitchen floor from when they'd done body shots, except it'd most likely been trampled on and stained with alcohol by now. Was it even worth coming back for it?

Basically _feeling_ her internal battle from sitting so close to her, and the ranger connections making him slightly more perceptive to her feelings, he questioned, "are you sure?"

She stayed silent, still thinking about what she wanted. Was she even going back for the costume, or for Kim? By this point, they were already back on the main road, and taking a note from Kim's book, made a decision based solely on impulse. She nodded again, but _yes_ this time.

"Yeah," she muttered quietly, and when the car continued going in the same direction, she repeated herself, but louder, "yeah, yeah- let's go back."

"Okay, no problem," he said, turning back and pulling into the next residential opening on the main road.

"Sorry, thanks Bill," Trini replied, sinking into her seat as she felt her cheeks redden from her impulsiveness.

"'S'what friends are for."

He pulled into the driveway, the cars from only a few minutes before now gone. The gravel crackled loudly as the wheels settled in, and Trini had the door open before the car had even stopped completely.

"Trini, that's not safe!" Billy called out, trying to manage the car and his friend at the same time.

"We're rangers, Bill," she called back, stumbling onto the driveway on her haste, and before she shut the door, "thanks for driving me back, though!"

He waved, and she took a few steps toward the house, until suddenly remembering something, and ran back to open the door, "don't wait for me, okay?"

He smiled at her knowingly, "okay."

And with that, she shut the door, and bounded up to the front porch again, the car backing away into the street again.

She definitely owed him big time- he left his house for nothing.

Kim had only just started to clean up when the doorbell sounded.

She brushed the dirt off her knees and tossed her hair back, and checked on her appearance in the mirror, before scoffing at herself.

Who was she trying to impress, anyway?

"Trini," Kim greeted her, looking surprised that she was back on her porch. "You're back."

The yellow ranger scratched the back of her head, all of her previous impulsiveness now melted into nervousness. "Yeah, I um, left my costume."

Kim grinned, leaning onto the doorframe as she smugly crossed her arms, "so you did like your costume," she said, reminding Trini of Spongebob when he found out Squidward liked Krabby Patties.

"Maybe just a little," Trini admitted, rolling her eyes playfully at the taller girl, as she bashfully shoved her hands into her pockets.

"So where'd you leave it?"

"Uh, your room, I think," she said, lying terribly through her teeth, knowing _full well_ she left the costume in the kitchen, "I might've left it there when I was grabbing my bag."

"Okay," Kim said, giving her a weird look. She opened the door wider, letting Trini follow her as she guided her back to her room.

They made their way back upstairs, the familiar painting of _Bold and Brash (2001)_ posted at the very top of the stairs. Trini couldn't help but grin as she saw it, being reminded of the story of how Kim's father had bought the painting, thinking it was worth thousands of dollars.

"You're such a child," Kim said, shaking her head when she heard Trini chuckle under her breath as they passed by the painting.

By now, they were nearing Kim's room, in the hallway where it sat at the end.

Trini could feel herself getting increasingly nervous with each step, the humour from not even a second before melting away.

What was she going to do when Kim found out the costume wasn't in there? Keep looking? Or what about when they did find the costume in the kitchen? She had no plan, and the realization had just hit her. How Kim ran on impulse all the time, the shorter girl wasn't sure, but the door was opening now, and Kim was turning back to look at her, ready to say something.

"I'm gonna look by the bed," she said, gesturing for Trini to look elsewhere.

The yellow ranger stood in the doorway, frozen, trying to think of what to do. Kim flitted around the area of her bed, picking up various clothes strewn around to see if the costume was underneath it.

Perhaps if Trini wasn't so focused on trying to figure out what her next step was, she would've thought that Kim trying her best to find some shitty sheet ghost costume would've been touching.

It'd been only a minute of them stepping into Kim's room that Trini regained some of her senses, and began to move.

She took a few steps in, and shut the door.

"Oh, I can't find it," she deadpanned.

Kim looked up from her crawling position beside her bed, giving her a quizzical look, "did you even look?" She asked, skeptical, "we've only been looking, for like, twenty seconds."

"Yeah, behind the door."

She gave Trini another confused look, as if she was insane, "why would it be there? You always just drop your shit on my bed."

"That's the thing," Trini pointed out, now sure of her plan, "it wouldn't."

"... then why'd you check there?"

"Because I wanted to shut the door," she said, stepping closer to Kim. There was still a sizeable distance between them, but it was better than before, "I know it's not in here- I left it in the kitchen when you made us do body shots."

"Oh," Kim said, not sure what else to say. Trini wasn't making much sense anymore.

"Honestly, I was gonna do something," Trini continued, but she was starting to question her plan a bit, "but I think I've lost the nerve to do it."

There was a silence again.

Kim was still processing Trini's words, trying to figure out what _that_ meant. Was she going to try and ask Kim what she was going to say earlier, or-

Then she remembered she was known for being impulsive.

She grinned, and took the four short strides to reach the shorter girl, before bending down and tilting Trini's head up so that it was more comfortable.

Trini didn't have much time to think, before she realized that they were _kissing._

It wasn't much, just a short meeting of the lips that couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds, but Trini could feel her heartbeat speeding faster than she'd ever felt it before- it was almost painful how hard it was pounding against her chest.

She'd never been one for cliches, but there was maybe a small chance that the butterflies in her stomach had festively grown into something much bigger, like _bats._

"Was that it?" Kim asked, her breath ragged, and Trini realized it wasn't just _her_ heartbeat that'd gone insanely fast.

Trini nodded yes, her adrenaline on high, and her body on fire, "yes," she agreed, now slightly more confident that Kim was on the same page as her, "but something was off about it."

"What?"

And then they were kissing again, this time with more feeling and less chastity.

It lasted a bit longer, and Kim seemed to be more grabby with her hands, reaching over to give Trini's ass a quick squeeze, before Trini pulled away again.

"I wanted to be the one to initiate it," she whispered, and Kim laughed, pulling her in again.

They'd barely touched lips again when Trini pulled back, uncharacteristically talkative.

"What's wrong this time?" Kim asked. In any other situation, she'd be excited at the _thought_ of a chatty Trini, but this was _so_ not the time.

Trini smirked, enjoying the sight of Kim being the flustered one for once. "I wish I was wearing my ghost costume."

"Kinky," Kim said, giving her a weird look, "but alright."

"No, no," Trini chuckled airily, the anticipation of waiting for another kiss now affecting her, "I just meant so that I could use this line."

"Which?"

"I'm a sheet ghost, wanna get under the sheets?"

And Trini expected it to end there, for them to start kissing right after, but instead, she was meant with Kim's gaping face.

"What?" Trini asked.

"God _damn_ ," Kim cursed, " _that_ was the line I was forgetting earlier."

bonus epilogue:

 **Trini (3:24am):**

hey zack sorry for giving you so much shit last night i didn't realize you were trying to be my wingman

 **Trini (3:25am):**

anyway just wanted to let you know your efforts weren't wasted and kim and i kissed so thanks

 **Zack (3:29am):**

o lmao np tbh i was just tryna get y'all to hu so jason n i could dip to fuccccc

 **Zack (3:30am):**

(it's happenin rn anyway, so u ain't gotta apologize too bad for cockblocking ;p)

 **Zack (3:30am):**

bue

 **Zack (3:30am):**

bye


End file.
